


How Jupiter Jones Got Her Gravboots [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fix-It, Fourth Wall, Friendship, Gen, Meta, Misandry, Missing Scene, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome, anti-Earth elitism, ‘spliceism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene fic (spoilerific) between Captain Tsing & Jupiter Jones before she goes back to Earth, because I know I wasn't the only one who was sitting in the theater thinking "Stinger Apini, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LETTING YOUR DAUGHTER EXIT THE SCENE LIKE THAT?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Jupiter Jones Got Her Gravboots [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Jupiter Jones Got Her Gravboots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363122) by [blcwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Jupiter%20Ascending/How%20Jupiter%20Jones%20Got%20Her%20Gravboots.mp3) | 8:55 | 8.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-jupiter-jones-got-her-gravboots) |  |   
  
### Music

_HOLY SHINE_ by Daisy x Daisy

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
